Malls, Dresses, Broken Zippers, and Kisses
by This-and-That
Summary: Oneshot. Alice/Rosalie. Shopping trips were regular for the two girls, both natural shopaholics. Of course, who's to say what happens behind the closed doors of a change room stall?


**This is my first oneshot. I don't usually ship Rosalie and Alice, but taking a looking from the Rosalie/Alice category, I found that there wasn't much there. This is just for some innocent fun. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

I loved my sister, I really did. It didn't matter that we weren't related by blood; but she was just plain awesome.

"And don't you _ever_ do that again, or I will castrate you and throw your little raisin balls into a wood chipper!" Rosalie barked at a terrified man, holding him by the collar.

Just minutes ago the same man had slapped me in the ass, whistling all the while. I should have seen him coming before he came, I should've _smelled_ him coming, but when I go shopping my mind is always in a different place. When Rosalie came up to reprimand him, a glint sparkled in his eye that really set her off. The pervert had barely gotten out his punch line before Rosalie had him by his neck and up against the wall. A couple of not-so-empty threats later and the man was close to soiling himself.

The taller blonde let go of the man, who crumpled at her feet, and brushed off her hands as if she had just been handling garbage.

"You know, I can handle myself." I said, amused.

"Of course you can, Alice; but I doubt you would've _really_ made your point." Rosalie smirked at me and walked away happily with a job well done. I followed her, grinning.

The mall was almost empty - a concept that I couldn't understand; why would people want to be anywhere else? In any case though, it made me happy that hundreds of humans - or bags of blood, as I like to call them, wouldn't be swarming around me, testing my control and also stealing all my sales. I loved shopping and was adamant that it should be a sport.

We walked into a dress shop and I squealed at all the possibilities. The fabric, the textures, the colours! I couldn't die, I sure as hell found heaven.

"These are all so cute!" I cried, running my hands over various dresses.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You own more dresses than you could ever have events to wear them to." She said.

"Buying a dress is an event in itself." I replied, shrugging.

I knew she loved shopping too, maybe I was just more open about my passion.

In a span of 10 minutes I had already piled 6 dresses on my arm and 3 on Rosalie's. We made our way to the change room for the funnest part of shopping; aside from making the actual purchase, of course.

I was trying on a particularly tight dress, it clung to all the right places - _err_, it clung to _all_ my places, and looked uuber cute. Except I couldn't reach the zipper.

The faults in having small arms.

"Rosalie!" I called from my stall.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help zip me up?"

Almost in seconds Rosalie came into the change room stall, not bothering to knock.

"Somebody's getting fat," She said, a smirk playing at her lips.

I faked a pout. "You know that's impossible. Our bodies are literally frozen into shape."

The blonde shrugged. "There'll always be exceptions."

I could tell she was joking, and it was my innate habit to counter back. "Yeah, _you_." I said, satisfied with the horrified grunt that came from Rosalie's mouth.

I could feel Rosalie's cold fingers hovering over the small of my back where the zipper started, but the zipper remained untouched. I looked in the mirror, seeing Rosalie's face with an expression I couldn't decipher. Confusion? Frustration? Something else?

"What?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head, grasping the zipper. "Nothing." She muttered.

"You're acting weird." I told her, and laughter tinkled from my lips as I saw her getting angry with the zipper.

She huffed. "It's not working." She said, uninmpressed.

"If I could zip it open, then you can zip it shut." I said, not wanting to have to find another one in my size. You know how hard it is to find dresses in xx-small?

"Look for yourself," She said, spinning me around so that my back faced the mirror. I looked over my shoulder to view what she was showing me. She pulled on the zipper with gentle force so she wouldn't break it, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's unfortunate." I said, turning to face Rosalie.

It wasn't until then that I noticed just how close our faces were.

She was not an inch away. Given, it was a small change room stall, but at the same time, she still had space to move back.

Except she didn't.

"Uhh, Rose -" I started, feeling a little _too_ close.

It was in that moment, where my lips were softly parted, another word on my tongue about to escape, that Rosalie kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise as her lips collided with mine and while my eyelids remained unable to move, hers had fluttered close.

I placed my hands on her chest and pushed her away gently.

"Whoa," I said when the space between us existed again.

Rosalie, who normally looked so angry and pissed off at the world most of the time, for once looked unsure. She bit her bottom lip in a cutesy manner, as if she wasn't sure if what she had just done was okay. "Umm," She said, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"What was that for?" I asked. I wasn't angry, it was just . . . surprising.

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I asked, my voice coming out as a feathery whisper.

"I don't know." She repeated, seeming like she wanted to get out of the stall.

My hand shot out to grab hers and I stopped her just as she grasped the door knob. "If you don't know, then there's no point in doing it again." I said.

She narrowed her eyes and I gave her a sly smile. Hit the nail on the head, I knew she would tell me now.

"I just wanted to." She said. I gave her a look that said 'that's not good enough', which prompted her to continue. "I've . . . I've always wanted to, Alice." She said. She hung her head down and it was the first time that I had ever seen her without her usual haughty confidence.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't want to sound like a child with incessant questions, but I did want to know why. It was very peculiar to me.

Rosalie huffed. "Forget it." She said, turning towards the door again.

I stopped her once more, but this time I hooked my hand around her neck, causing her to face me. Without really thinking about it, I pulled her down into another kiss. Now that I wasn't so shocked, I could actually focus on how I felt about it. It was nice - enjoyable. Her lips were soft, much softer than Jasper's.

I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach the taller girl, and Rosalie took the invitation by wrapping her hands around my waist. It was a gentle kiss; there was no hunger in it, though with every movement it was as if Rosalie was asking for permission. Figuring I'd give her permission, I pushed her against the wall ever so lightly, without breaking the kiss. The movement was so fluid that her marble body didn't make a sound as it was pressed up against the drywall. My hands moved up to cup her face, and then travelled through her hair. For two girls that were naturally so cold, the kiss was incredibly warm. My thumb traced the curve of Rosalie's jaw, barely grazing the skin. Finally, her eyes opened slowly and she kissed me on the nose once - something very uncharacteristic of the ice queen. I pulled away with a small smile, studying her face - again, indecipherable. A stray strand of blonde hair fell in front of her face, and I raked it away gently behind her ear.

I stared into her golden eyes for a long moment, eyes that held no trace of the normal bitterness, the normal coldness. Finally, Rosalie smirked. "That was nice." She said casually, as if all we did was stroll down the park.

My reply came out as a whisper. "Yeah,"

I raised a single eyebrow, and as if there was nothing else either of us could say, we both started giggling. Quietly at first, then louder, feeling like two teenage girls instead of 20th century vampires.

...

We left the mall with three dresses and two pairs of shoes in tow, and got into my Porsche happily.

The engine hummed to life and I shot a sideways glance at Rosalie.

"Want to go shopping next week?" She said, looking out the window.

My lips curled into a half smile because we both knew there was more to that request. "Maybe I can find another dress."

I backed out of the parking space and headed for home, suppressing a giggle the entire way.


End file.
